Shigezane
is a member of the Hōki family, which is historically affiliated with Sunagakure. Background Shigezane was mentored by the Fourth Kazekage, taught to use Water Release to collect precious metal from the ground, such as Gold Dust. Eventually, he began a romantic relationship with Hakuto, the Hōki family's heiress. When plans were made between the Hōki family and Sunagakure to have Hakuto marry the Fifth Kazekage, Gaara, in order to strengthen ties, Shigezane and Hakuto made plans to elope before the marriage could take place. Appearance Shigezane bears a strong resemblance to Gaara but has black hair. Abilities Capable of using a highly specialised Water Release abilities for mining purposes, Shigezane was trained from a young age to hone his abilities. He can utilise water in the form a geyser to cut his enemies apart or manipulate it into the shape of javelins for greater penetration. He also showed the ability to use Water Release shuriken. If a battle goes on for long enough, he can use water from his previous attacks to turn the surrounding ground into quicksand, trapping opponents who get caught in it. New Era Gaara Hiden: A Sandstorm Mirage After Hakuto's first meeting with Gaara, Shigezane and Hakuto's older sister, Shijima, stage her kidnapping. Shigezane travels with her towards the Land of Fire to begin a new life together, and attempts to cover their trail. Nevertheless, they are tracked down by Gaara to some ruins near the Hōki family's compound; Shijima is with him. Shijima, pretending anger, begins attacking Shigezane, which he counters using water from deep underground. Once Shijima is defeated, Shigezane turns his attacks towards Gaara, who defends using his sand. But Shigezane is not primarily concerned with injuring Gaara, as his attacks are instead meant to convert the area to quicksand. Shijima is caught in the quicksand. Gaara, in order to save her, wraps her in sand with him and is pulled under. Shigezane and Hakuto continue towards the Land of Fire, but just as they reach the border they are once again confronted by Gaara and Shijima. Hakuto, feeling guilty, tries to explain what they're doing. But Gaara is already aware of their relationship and guesses that somebody arranged their marriage in order to force her to elope, thus embarrassing Gaara publicly. Gaara has no intention of breaking up Shigezane and Hakuto, but wants them to return to Suna so that Shigezane's skills can benefit the village. Shigezane is flattered, but cannot go back. Since Gaara can't let them leave Suna, fighting is the only option. Having learned from the Fourth Kazekage how to fight a jinchūriki of Shukaku such as Gaara, Shigezane attacks Gaara and manages to pierce Gaara's Shield of Sand. This forces Gaara to use his Magnet Release to reinforce his Shield of Sand, allowing him to move close to Shigezane and hold him at his mercy. Shijima threatens Gaara to let him go, finally being open about her desire to help Shigezane and Hakuto. Already knowing of her involvement, Gaara restrains her and strikes with his Sand Sword. Rather than strike Shijima, Gaara hits Metoro Konjiki, who has been secretly following them for largely unrelated reasons. After questioning Metoro, Gaara kills Metoro with his Sand Waterfall Funeral. Seeing this, Shijima, Hakuto, and Shigezane lose their resolve and wait for the same fate. Gaara points out how effective his Sand Waterfall Funeral is at eliminating all traces of Metoro and once more repeats that he can't let Hakuto and Shigezane abandon Suna. Hearing this, they realize that Gaara plans to fake their deaths so that they can be together. At that moment, Shikamaru Nara of Konohagakure appears, his help having been requested by Gaara. He will file a report testifying that he witnessed Shigezane kill Hakuto, that Gaara executed Shigezane, and will meanwhile help them settle in Konoha under new identities.